


NEARly MELLOw draMATTic days

by HatterMadMind



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can't stress FLUFF enough, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at Wammy's House, Dating Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M (No smut), Matt!13, Mello!13-14, Mello's Birthday, Near!12, Polyamory, Underage Kissing, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterMadMind/pseuds/HatterMadMind
Summary: A peak at Mello, Near and Matt's life at Wammy's.1. Near has a surprise for his boyfriends.2. Mello's b-day3. Christmas Eve trouble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr's DNSecretSanta2016 exchange.
> 
> Set in '2006', anime timeline.

_Sunday, December 3rd, 2006_  
_Winchester, England_

It was a cold morning, and Mello didn’t want to get out of bed. He pulled the green blankets tighter around himself as he contemplated the room.

A few rays of the cloudy winter morning light peeked through the curtains, barely illuminating the room in a pale white gleam. Matt’s handheld console laid in the middle of the circular green and teal area rug, along side Near’s puppets and the book he had been going through the night before. He could hear the ever present soothing noise from Matt’s computer fan, which was rarely off.  
Mello has never been someone who could stay still for very long, but he cherished these morning sights. Evidence of their daily lives at Wammy’s frozen for just a mere moment before the hectic day gave in. He couldn’t explain why, but there was something he felt he had to treasure about these memories.    
It had been five years since he had requested to share a room with the redhead sleeping on the bed above him and the only thing he regretted now was the lack of space for a third bed in the room.

Mello heard rustling coming from above him, followed by a long yawn and he couldn’t help a grin.

“Morning Matty”  
“M- Morning” A sleepy voice replied, followed but yet another yawn.

The blonde started to change, as the the other teen made his way down from his bed.

“It’s Sunday, we could have slept another couple of hours Mello.”  
“We could have, yes. But, are you willing to put up with Near’s rage if we do? He tends to get so whinny and loud.”

Matt let out a giggle as he hugged the other boy from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“If he hears you say that…”  
“I know, I know.”

The eldest of the pair headed towards his bed and pulled out a chocolate bar from the nightstand attached to the headboard.

“I’ll go check on him.” He stated, as he took a bite of his candy bar and exited the room after receiving a nod from the other boy.

———

“Near? Are you up yet?” Mello asked as he opened the door to the white haired boy’s room. “We promised we would do whatever you wanted today. Near?”

To his surprise, he found the white haired boy asleep on his bed, an opened book resting on the boy’s pillow and a brown teddy bear snuggled in his arms. Mello, sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss the boy’s cheek, Near opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“I thought you would be eager to get up today.”  
“We stayed up too late, I don’t know how you two manage” he pouted, as he sat down on the bed.

In that moment, Matt came barging through the door and jumped on top of the pair as he let out a loud “Moooooorning”.

“Fully awake now, I see.” Mello teased.

Near huffed in amusement, cupped Matt’s face as he planted a kiss on his forehead and was rewarded with a smile.

“Let’s get something to eat…” He stares at Mello’s chocolate and corrects himself. “Let’s get something decent to eat.”

Mello rolls his eyes at the remark and stands up.

“What do you have planned for us today Near? The redhead inquires as he too, arises from Near’s bed and waits for him to change out of his pajamas.

“Oh! You’ll see… All in good time.”

If the amused smile on his face was any indication, they were in trouble.

The stillness and serenity of the morning was gradually turning into turmoil. Talking, banging and clattering noises, from both sleepy and energetic children waking up, filled the walls at Wammy’s House.

Five younger kids sprinted through the hallway past Mello, Matt and Near; making their way through the front doors and into the yard. A couple other children sat in the living room, watching Sunday morning cartoons.

The trio entered the cafeteria and proceeded to eat breakfast.

———

“What are we doing here Near? What exactly do you have planned?”

Mello was annoyed, and they were well aware of it.

“Just give me a minute.” Near tried to buy himself some time, but Mello wouldn’t have it.

“If you don’t tell us what this is all about, I am leaving.”

One of the things you never want to do is get Mello angry, not because they got scared but because it never ended up well. He would manage to fuck up with his impulsive behavior and land them in a bigger mess, or in a bigger argument than before.

Matt had a half amused, half worried look on his face as he glanced at Near questioningly. The youngest boy had hurried them after breakfast, asking them to meet him by the cherry tree, on the side of the estate, rushing to join them again, minutes later, with a backpack on his shoulder.

Near had been digging into his backpack and seemed to have finally found what he was looking for. He pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Mello.

“Here, it’s your first clue.” He looked back into his backpack, retrieving a pen and yet another sheet, this one seemed blank.

“And this, you can use as a map”  
“Treasure hunting?” Matt asked with a humored look on his face.  
“Do we have a time limit?” Mello blurted out while examining the first clue for the second time.  
“Two hours, if you don’t get to the treasure by then you will loose by default.”  
“And if we win?” Asked both of the teens at unison, with darkened eyes and sly smiles taking over their expressions.  
“It’s a surprise, thought I can assure you, you WILL like it.” Near winked at them before turning around and leave two dumbfounded teens behind him. “The clock is ticking boys.”

———-

“How much time do we have left?” Mello asked while rereading the clue they had just found on Roger’s office.  
“30 minutes I believe.” Peeking over the other’s shoulder to get a glance at the text.  
“I think this is the last one Mello” the gamer noted as he let out an amused chuckle.  
“Wha- How do you know?”  
“Follow me” He urged as he rushed out the door of the office.  
“Wait! You already figured it out? What’s the answer Matty?” The blond hurried behind him.  
“Sometimes you think too much with your brain Mellow, and you forget your heart.” The older boy gave the other a snarky look.  
“Well, perhaps it’s because hearts are not meant for thinking, but for pumping blood and getting oxygen through our bodies”  
“Hurry up would you? Or do you not want to know what our surprise is? I am dying to know what Near has in store for us.”  
“Are you not going to tell me the answer?”  
“I already did Mellow” The boy turned to look at him. “Love, the answer is love”  
“So where are we goi- Oh!”  
“I guess today marks three months, since… Since Near joined us”  
“It has been three months already?”

They arrived at the library, which was usually avoided by the other kids on the weekends. Three months ago, they had all been there on a Sunday evening, finishing up a report due on Monday. Matt was done with his, and had been playing a game on his GameBoy Advanced. The top two students at Wammy’s were having a heated discussion on Niccolò Machiavelli’s work, The Prince. Mello was, of course, sympathetic with the author and a fervent believer in the end justifying the means. Near, refused such reasoning and couldn’t really fathom the use of force or deceit as a political tool, he believed in justice and as far as he was concerned that was as opposed as you could get from it.

And there was Matt, wondering how on earth had they arrived to such topic of deliberation when their assignment regarded the three laws of thermodynamics. How does one go from energy can not be created or destroyed, to the end justifies the means. Matt shook his head in disapproval. It’s something only those two can manage that’s for sure.

Matt’s jaw had dropped opened as he saw Near stand up from his chair, grab Mello’s shirt pulling him closer and plant a kiss on his lips. When he realized Mello was reciprocating the kiss his handheld console dropped on the table. That was the exact moment when Near transformed a couple into a trio.

Now, Near waited for them sitting on a chair, in that same table, looking out the window to his right. He turned when he heard steps approaching him, and grinned at the boys.

“I guess I should have only given you an hour.”  
“Always underestimating us Natey”

The newcomers sat opposite to the white haired boy.

“Well?” Mello’s impatience bubbling up, as always.

The genius behind the treasure hunt they had just partaken in smiled at him.

“I supposed you have earn it haven’t you?” Once again, he started digging for something on his backpack. He pulled out one small red box and handed it to Matt and the big yellow box, he placed in front of Mello.

“There, your well deserved prizes! I hope you enjoy them”  
“Wait, Natey. You are giving us presents for our three month anniversary with you, shouldn’t it be the other way around?” The gamer inquired, a hint of regret and guilt tainting his words.  
Near shrugged. “I- I didn’t think you’d remember… ” He trailed off, and looked down at his hands resting on the table. “Besides, I wanted to make you happy.” He mumbled, after making a pause he looked back at them with a sweet smile. “Are you going to open them?” One finger trailing up to play with a lock of his white hair.

The blond eagerly opened his present, only to find himself squirming at the ridiculous amount of chocolate Near had managed to fit in that box.

“Puccini’s truffles all the way from Amsterdam?” He looked at Near in disbelief. "Scharffen Berger chocolate bars?! Oh and Vosges Haut-Chocolate!! Teuscher!!!”

Matt and Near couldn’t help but chuckle at the over enthusiastic reactions the other was making. The latter with a big grin planted on his expression as he had undeniably managed to please one of his partners.

“I am glad you liked them”  
“Thank you! You REALLY didn’t have to, but thank you.” Mello managed to voice, as an almost indistinguishable blush spread across his cheeks.

They both turned to look at Matt, who proceeded to open his present.

“OH MY GOSH!!! Final Fantasy V Advance!!! I have been wanting this since it came out a month ago.”  
“I know you have Matty.”

“Natey!” Matt jumped from his chair and hugged Near, planting several kisses in as many places as he could. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

The smothered boy started laughing. “Anytime”

Footsteps and voices started nearing, getting too close for comfort. After all, they couldn’t really let anyone know about them. The matter would only complicate things, and they quite enjoyed the freedom to do as they pleased.

“Perhaps it’s time to move this elsewhere, I’d like to thank Natey properly too.” The eldest of the three grinned.

The trio headed back to Near’s room which was his and his alone. They all tumbled on the bed.The oldest boy hugged the youngest tightly, pulling the boy towards him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“You are the cutest thing.”  
“I still have one more prize for both of you.” A sly grin appearing on his usually angelic face.  
“Oh?” The blond interjected, while Matt’s attention had been completely deviated from the new game he had just received.

Near stared at Mello’s sparkling blue eyes, before engaging in a very passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. Matt’s mouth went dry at the sight and was himself craving for some attention, luckily he didn’t even had to ask. Near proceeded to launch himself toward the redhead next and attack his mouth just as intensely as he had done the other teen.

“Feeling bold today are we?” Matt teased, once his mouth was released.

“I know I can be, or rather appear, apathetic at times.” He made a small pause and shifted nervously. “But I want you both to know how much you mean to me. You changed my life, took me out of my shell and for the first time in my life I don’t have to pretend, I can be myself and let all the mile long walls down. I need you to know that, how I can’t possible imagine my world without you and how I often question how was I able to survive this long without this. Whatever this is. For everything you have done for me thus far I thank you, these past three months have been perfect and I can’t help but to hope for many more to come.”

Tears started pooling on the young boy’s eyes, but he continued.

“Matty” He looked at him.” You saw right through me, when I started feeling this attraction to both of you and encouraged me with subtle hint and reciprocating my stolen stares and blushes. You never questioned it nor rejected me.”

He turned to the other boy. “Mellow, I never thought you could feel anything other than hate for me, yet here we are. If it weren’t for Matty, I probably would have never acted on my feelings.I fancy nothing but your happiness and I never wish to see you worry about competing with me again, since I am entirely yours.”

At this point Near had been freely letting his tears pour. He was speaking from his heart, opening completely to the men he so fervently loved. Both Matt and Mello were staring at him with lovestruck smiles and as soon as he was done talking they tossed themselves towards him and embrace him tightly.

“Silly Natey, we know. We know all of that.” Matt assured.  
“You are ours N. And I will never again worry about competing with you, I promise.” The other boy cooed.  
“I love you both so much” He sobbed.  
“We love you too Neaty” The other too purred, refusing to ever let go such precious and fragile being tangled in between them.

They spent the rest of the day together. Mello laid against the headboard with his knees up, a book in his hand and a box of his newly acquired chocolates next to him. Matt sat by his feet one arm resting on the formers knees deeply enthralled by his new game and Near laid across Mello’s waist relaxing and staring out the window at the children playing outside. Neither could fathom a better place to be.

The next day, Matt and Mello surprised the white haired genius with a belated anniversary present. The boy was thrilled with his brand new red, yellow and white 5,000 piece puzzle, an adorably cute robot plushy, he would never sleep without again, and an intricately carved chess set.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday, December 12, 2006_   
_Winchester, England_

Mello hates people, he always has, but for the past few years he has come to realize there might be two exceptions. He had always been a loner in way, he didn’t mind people’s presence or crowds, he could even socialize with ease, but he didn’t really trust anyone.

Matt was easy, that was the extent of it. Thing’s where always simpler when it came to the redhead, as long as he had new games to beat things where okay. Even when Mello lashed out at him, or even argue; more often than not Matt would brush it off. In their seven years together at Wammy’s Matt had gotten to know him better than Mello would ever dare to admit out loud.

As they grew older, their relationship adapted and morphed, just like they had. Until, not so long ago, when Matt had stolen a kiss from him. They were in their room, Mello was laying on the ground, focused on a math problem, while Matt was playing a game, resting his head against the blond’s back. Mello was getting frustrated, over his work when Matt moved swiftly towards his face planted a kiss on his mouth.

That’s where it all started, it flowed naturally from then on. Just as something that was always meant to be, or that had always been there, latent.

Near, it was different with Near. Almost the exact opposite, everything with Near is harder. It’s ironic really, since he spent the better part of his seven years at the orphanage trying to surpass him and be number one, for once. Mello wasn’t sure anymore if he had ever actually hated Near as he had professed so many times before. He wasn’t even sure how it happen, or when. The young teen had become warmer towards him, to the point where Mello couldn’t keep himself angry at the white haired boy anymore.

It took sometime, but they had even sought each other’s help regarding their academic duties. His hatred towards L’s first successor, diminished and even turned into a hint of caring. Of course, once the seed was planted and nourished, with the help of a certain enabler by the name of Matt, it grew fast and strong.

Now, the three of them were inseparable. Neither really knew what to call their affair, but at the end of the day, it was just love.

_What’s up with them? They have been acting strange for the last week._ Mello let out a sigh and tried to focus back on the movie he was watching on his laptop.  
_Where are they anyway? They have been sneaking around together a lot lately. They better not be kissing and fooling around with out me!_ Mello felt a dull pain in his chest. _Maybe… Maybe they have grown tired of me._ He clenched his fists, a knot forming in his stomach.

_No!_ He tried to banish the painful thoughts his mind was conjuring. Time to go to bed I guess…

———

“Shhhh you are being too loud Matty”  
“Sorry N, I can’t help myself.”  
“Your giggles are going to wake the whole block up”

The two teens were making their way through the dark corridor leading up to Mello and Matt’s room. When they reached the door they noticed it was uncharacteristically quiet and dark.

“That’s odd” Near pointed out.  
“He never goes to bed this early, do you think he wasn’t feeling well” Matt whispered back, concern painted on both his voice and face.

Near shrugged, and opened the door slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. They found Mello bundled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully. The two intruders looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

“I got this.” Matt whispered as he approached his victim’s bed, with Near following him closely. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed what he was carrying on the floor. Near kneeled by him.

“Meeeellow” Matt whispered on the sleeping boy’s ear, who didn’t seem to react at his teasing. He tried again, raising his voice.  
“Meeeellow”  
The sleepy boy opened his eyes and immediately jumped into a seating position, breathing heavily. His mind finally registered who were the two giggling figures by his bed and started calming down.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”  
“But it’s so sweet. Mellow, short for marshmallow.” The redhead smiled sweetly.  
“Marshmallows are sweet, and the best way to eat them is with hot chocolate” Near continued  
“And you LOVE chocolate” Interrupted Matt excitedly.  
“You two…”  
“It all makes sense.” Near stated as he nodded solemnly with his eyes closed.  
“Well, what do you want?”

Matt stared at his watch. “Not yet”  
Mello looked at him inquisitively, then at Near, and back again.

All of a sudden Matt looked up at him, leaned forward and without any warning planted a kiss in his mouth. A very hot, sweet and wet kiss. Before Mello could recover from the shock, Near raised himself form the ground and did the same.

“Happy Birthday Mellow” they sang in unison.  
“Oh, it’s the 13th already hu?”

The other two nodded with goofy smiles painted on their faces. Matt picked up the present he had set on the floor earlier and offered it to him.

“I hope you like it”

Yes, definitely two exceptions. There were two people in this world he didn’t hate, as a matter of fact, he love them more than anything else. Part of him was shocked, but there was a voice in his head that reminded him that these two teens sitting on his bed loved him as much as he loved them, so it was only natural they wanted to do something nice for his birthday.

Mello chuckled and took the present from Matt’s hands. It was heavy for it’s size, and it had been obviously wrapped by Matt himself, since the job was far from perfect. He was excited, Matt had always given him something for his birthday, but for some reason his chest felt like it was about to explode. He undid the colorful paper and green bow slowly and carefully, going against his first impulse of tearing it open.

He unwrapped a huge pile of papers, he raised his eyebrow inquisitively as he started going through the information on them. When it hit him.

“These are L’s old case files!” Matt smiled at him mischievously.  
“You hacked L’s computer?!” The teen nodded excitedly. “Oh Matty you naughty, naughty boy! These are amazing. Thank you!!”

“For you, anything.” He teased. Mello pulled him closer and gave him a loving kiss.  
“My turn, my turn!” Near declared impatiently. “Stop making out already.”

The teen handed his flawlessly wrapped present to Mello with a big smile on his face. The birthday boy took the small box on his hand and removed both the wrapping paper and the lid, inside he found a jewelry case. Mello looked up at Near before opening it. He withdrew a cross and lifted it with his right hand, beads trailing from it.

“A rosary? I didn’t know I came across as the religious type.” He teased as he admired the white decade beads and the red ones distinctly diving them.  
“Look at the crucifix” Near hinted.

Mello caught it with his other hand and inspected it, it was but a mere cross. His breath hitched when he saw the inscription engraved on it. It read “Yours Forever”. Mello’s heart started pounding on his chest, his face taking on a deep tone of red.

“The other side too.” Near pressed.

The other teen turned the cross around. _“M & m & N”_

“Natey!” His voice barely audible.  
“Figured it might help keeping you safe, since you have an expert ability to get into trouble.”

Mello slipped the rosary around his neck and jerked the young boy towards him giving him long, doting kiss.

“Matty helped me choose it.” He glanced at the other boy as he rested in Mello’s embrace.  
“Did he now? You know, there is room for one more on this bed.” Mello patted on the other side of the twin sized bed.  
“I don’t doubt it. However, we do have one more thing to show you.”  
“Go on…” The blond urged.  
“We were both going to get you chocolates” The white haired begun.  
“Then we thought it’d be better if we made them…” Continued the other boy.  
“But you see, neither of us have ever cooked before” Near explained while he played with his hair.  
“So it took us several attempts, but in the end we managed to make you these.” Matt bursted, unable to contain his excitement, as he presented him with a box.  
“So THAT’S what you two have been up to” Mello amused himself at the thought of his lovers cooking.  
“Thank you… for all of it.” He mumbled nearly inaudibly. “This has been by far the best birthday I have ever had.” The smile showing on his face was as sincere and genuine as any the other two had ever seen coming from Mello.

Matt’s picked up the present he had given the blond and the chocolates and placed them on Mello’s desk. He looked back at the snuggly pair on the bed and sprinted out of the room, trying not to waste a single second.  
Matt returned to a confused pair, but as he threw Near’s nightwear to him all questions where answered. The three of them quickly changed and jumped back on to the lower bunk bed, managing to comfortably snuggle on it. Mello was in the middle, and before he completely dozed of, he couldn’t help but to think that he had never felt so loved before in his life.

———

Near opened his eyes and found himself smothered by something. It took him a second to realize where he was and why he was there. A smiled creeped on him as he remembered the events of the night before. He liked waking up like this, even if the bed was too small to fit all three of them, even if it was strange, even if others could find out he hadn’t spent the night in his room.

He felt movement proceeding from the opposite side of the bed and he trailed a hand over. Matt laced his fingers with the wondering ones that had come seeking for them.

“Morning babe” The redhead mustered as he squeezed his had slightly.  
“Morning Matty” The other boy whispered, in an attempt to not wake up the still slumbering teen between them.  
“Hmmmm… Morning my loves.” Mello didn’t seem to be as asleep as the others had thought him to be.

He leaned to both of them and kiss them on their forehead. Waking up like this… Definitely the best birthday he could have ever wished for.

Naturally, his birthday was not neglected by Roger. The old man had shown up with a big chocolate cake and ice cream at lunch time. After class, they spent the rest of the day snuggling in Mello’s bed watching a movie and eating homemade chocolate. Yup, just perfect.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Sunday, December 24th, 2006_  
_Winchester, England_

It had been twelve days. Near had been sneaking into their room every night. Mello couldn’t help but to consider what will happen if Roger found out, or perhaps he should say when he finds out. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy it, as a matter of fact he doubted his ability to sleep on his own ever again. However, it was bound to happen eventually and the mere thought made him feel empty and powerless. Fear and anger started bubbling inside of him.

“Mello?”  
“Meeeello?” The redhead repeated, pulling him out of his own thoughts.  
“What?” The teen spouted, annoyance still covering his words.

Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly as he tighten his embrace on the older boy. They had constructed a blanket fort in their bedroom, the three of them were tangled under the covers. It was Christmas eve, and they didn’t have any lessons or responsibilities to fulfill. After breakfast they had headed there and started a trivia competition, taking turns asking questions on any topic they wanted. Matt was winning.

“Are you okay?” Near tested.  
“We ought to be more careful.”  
“Wha-” Matt intervened.  
“HOW is he winning?!” Mello teased him as he eyed the redhead who gave him a shit eating smirk.  
“If you keep coming over every night…” The eldest looked at Near this time, leaving any amusement behind.  
“I know, but… I…” Near started stammering.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them jumped, untangling their limbs. The door opened without any other warning. Roger entered the room and stared at the top three geniuses laying on the floor.

“Good morning, Near, Mello and Matt.”  
“Good morning” The three of them replied.  
“I thought you might want to know that L might be contacting Wammy’s tonight, maybe tomorrow to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.” Both Mello and Near’s eyes widened with excitement at the news.  
“Further more, dinner will be server earlier today please make sure you make it on time. I expect you all to be in bed and sleeping by 10pm. Understood?”

The old man turned around to exit the room, but instead of doing so, he lingered in place for a little while, that seemed like an eternity to the boys behind him.

“There is another matter I’d like to discuss with all three of you.” Mello’s heart stop for a minute, panic invading his eyes. “But I will consult with L before doing so. At any rate, I expect you in my office after Lunch”. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

They looked at each other.

“No way, no way it’s that. Right?” Matt laughed nervously. Mello was clenching his hands in a fist, his knuckles white already.  
“It’s got to be something else.”

The other two boys weren’t uttering a word. You could see the fear in Near’s teary eyes. Matt pulled him towards himself.

“It’ll be alright.” He rocked their bodies back and forth lulling the boy in his arms.  
“You are L’s successor, there is no way Roger will be too hard on you.”  
“What if they- What if they split us up, and I can’t ever see you again?” He started sobbing, clenching on to Matt’s shirt.

Mello’s thought were rushing with scenarios, things L and Roger could impose to them, ways to explain themselves, possible strategies to ran away. He tried to gather his thoughts, to stop the overwhelming waterfall of useless situations playing on his head like a broken record. He heard Near’s sobs and saw Matt embracing him and caressing his head. _I must protect them, I wont let them tear us apart._

“I won’t let them!” He voiced. The other two boys turned to look at him as he advanced towards them and held them tightly. “I won’t let them.” Tears threatening to pour down from his blue eyes. “No matter what I have to do, or if I have to fight L himself.”

———

“I understand.” Three uneasy boys heard as they approached the headmaster’s office.  
“They should be here any minute now.” The voice continued.

Mello looked at the two boys standing on each side of him trying to find his courage. He knocked on the door firmly and loud.

“Yes, they seem to be here. Come in.”

As they entered Roger stood up from his chair and turned the laptop sitting on his desk towards them. L’s monogram visible on the screen.

“L has requested to settle the matter himself.” The old man explained. “I will be finishing up with some holiday preparations if you need me.”

The old man retreated from the room, and left three confused, anxious and terrified boys standing in awkward silence.

“Do you know why you are here?” A calmed monotone voice broke the silence. However, neither of them dared to reply to him. They heard a sigh coming form the laptop in front of them.

“Are you sleeping together?” Matt’s eyes widened at the bluntness of L’s question, Near shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes.” Mello replied defiantly to the others surprise.  
“How old are you now Mello?”  
“14”  
“How about you, Matt, Near?  
“13” Matt sputtered quietly.  
“12” Near managed to voice.  
“I don’t believe it to be appropriate for boys your age to engage in such… activities.” L scolded, his monotone voice revealing a hint of discomfort.  
“W- we haven’t…” Matt interrupted.  
“We were JUST sleeping.” Near exclaimed.  
“Oh, I see.” There was an endless pause, before he went on. “I expect you to stay focused in your studies. If Roger reports any drop on your grades or if it comes to my attention the three of you start engaging in deeds unsuitable for children your age, you will have to face harsher consequences.”  
“Y- You don’t mind?” A timid voice ventured, twirling a white lock of hair on his finger.

“Humans are social beings. We inherently crave social interaction and affection. No matter how hard Roger may try to make up for the lack of family life, he will never be able to replicate it. It’s only natural you will try to compensate for the emptiness you feel inside. Being you three have always focused on your academic duties and avoided interacting with the other children, you are starved for love and the need to belong. All this has only been accentuated now that you are entering your teenage years. So long you do as I stated before, I have nothing against it. I am sure Roger would appreciated if you tried to keep it to yourselves though.”

With that, they were dismissed by L.

———

“Here we go.” Matt entered their room with three cups of hot chocolate dangerously balanced on his hands.

Near took one from him, and the other was handed to the blond. They had set one of Matt’s computer monitors on a chair in front of Mello’s bed to use as a tv, since it was much bigger than their laptops’ screen.

“What did you decided on?” The redhead inquired as he got comfortable on the bed, in between the other two.  
“The Grinch! Wait, did you forget the marshmallows noobcake?” The youngest spouted.  
“Who are you calling a noob?!?” The computer whiz reached on the front pocket of his hoodie and threw 3 small packets of mini marshmallows to him.

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about!”

Mello rolled his eyes as he started the movie. “Ready?”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Near leaned over to grab a huge bucket of popcorn, and a bowl full of chocolates and placed them within reach. “Okay, ready!”

The mugs of hot chocolate had been emptied and discarded long ago. The teens where snuggled together under the covers, half way through their movie. They heard a knock on the door, and instinctually jumped as they started to untangle themselves.

“He already knows…” Matt whispered.

The other two teens looked at him, recalling the events of that afternoon. The door opened up and Roger stepped in. They hadn’t really seen him since the old man had left his office. The headmaster looked at them, a hint of disapproval visible on his expression.

“Didn’t I tell you dinner would be served early tonight? Come on, off you go!” He motioned towards the door. “Though, I am not sure you’ll be able to eat any more food after all that.” He was staring intently at the now empty popcorn container and the chocolate wrappers scattered all over the bed.

Mello paused the movie and the three of them made their way to the cafeteria, followed by a troubled Roger.

 

_Monday, December 25, 2006_  
_Winchester, England_

“Merry Christmas!!” Matt squealed and started planting small pecks all over his boyfriends.  
“Shhh! We were supposed to be asleep two hours ago.” Near cautioned, returning some of the pecks.

“So, now that they know about us, do you think they’d be willing to give us a bigger bed? Maybe as a christmas present.” The red head snickered.

“Unlikely, it’s pretty surprising as it is that we were able to get away with it.” Mello leaned in and planted a kiss on each of the other two teens. “Merry Christmas my loves.”

“Merry Christmas” The white haired boy replied smiling excitedly.

They could hear shuffling coming from the floor below them.

“Looks like _Santa_ is here.” The blonde noted.  
“We should go to bed.” Matt yawned. “They’ll want to get us up early to open presents.”

The other two nodded and snuggled on the tiny bed.

“I should have not listened to you two and got you some presents.”  
“Natey, we agreed on it!”  
“Having you two is present enough for me.” The blonde said as he hugged both of them tightly.  
“Mellow” They replied in unison.

It was moments like this that Mello felt he needed to cherish. He knew soon life wouldn’t be this easy, he knew one day they would have to follow L’s path and that meant putting their lives at risk everyday. But right now, none of that matter. He was happy, he was loved, and the two teens sleeping soundly in his arms was all he needed. Mello could see the white moonlight creeping through the curtains as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  
> If you see any typos let me know... ty :)


End file.
